Say Ok
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Dreams? Bumbleebee has never had one, but curious is he to find out what they really are. SLASH! Bee x Sam


Pairing: Sam x Bee

Rating: T (just cuz it is slash and cross-species thing too) xD

Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers (WISH I DID!) also I dont own the song 'Say Ok' by Vanessa Hudgens

Warning: this is cross-species & SLASH!!! (MALE X MALE) SO IF U ARE OFFENDED BY THAT DONT BOTHER CLICKING THE LINK TO THIS FIC OR THE SUMBIT A REVIEW BUTTON!

Say Ok 

Dreams were very foreign to Bumblebee. He had heard Sam make reference to them and finally asked what on earth dreams were. Sam just blushed brightly and stuttered as he tried his best to explain, but failed miserably. So of course Bee just researched its meaning online and found dreams to be an even more curious thing. It didn't really matter though since the yellow bot would never be able to experience dreams...But that all changed one night when upon pure chance Bee had accidentally brushed one of his huge fingers against Sam's stomach as he lifted him up.

He did not miss the blush that graced Sam's features at that, but thought nothing of it as he placed the human on his shoulder. For you see, Sam had gotten a particularly nasty scratch from one of the stray pieces of the All Spark in his stomach. It had left an odd jagged scar, which made Sam feel extremely uncomfortable whenever someone saw it. But I digress; as soon as Bumblebee had touched that scar somehow their hearts (for Bee spark) were joined. At the time they didn't realize it, but later on that night as Sam lay asleep in his bed and Bee was just turning off to get some rest as well…the joining began.

_Bumblebee opened his optics to find himself sitting up on the hill overlooking a huge field and lake. His back was propped up against the tree as he blinked his optics to clear his vision. Suddenly he was standing on the edge of the lake and Sam was there, his whole body covered in glistening water. It clung onto his bouncy curls and delicate eyelashes, making the droplet look like tiny crystals sitting in his lashes as the teen turned to look at Bee. And it abruptly seemed as though Bumblebee had lost all his breath as Sam gazed at him with half lidded eyes._

You are fine 

**You are sweet**

**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**

**When you're close I don't breathe**

**I can't find the words to speak**

_Sam walked up to him and gently pressed his hand to the spot right where his spark lay. The yellow bot felt a shiver go through his body as warmth coursed through him. He couldn't understand how a simple touch could feel this good? Bee could feel emotions running through his system at lightening speed...happiness, lust, and love. Just then Sam pulls away as he begins to run away, turning his head to smile and giggle innocently at Bee. The bot instantly begins to follow the human teen as he listens to the sound of Sam's gentle laughter, clear as a running spring. _

**I feel sparks**

**But I don't wanna be into you**

**If you are not looking for true love, oh oh**

**No I don't wanna start seeing you**

**If I can't be your only one**

_Drops of water leave a trail behind Sam as they hit Bumblebee's metallic skin, plinking on contact. And Bee wanted nothing more than to just hold the teen in his arms, to keep him safe from harm and to wipe his tears away whenever he had one of those rough days. He wanted so badly for Sam to stop running from him. Finally Bee gently grabbed hold of Sam's wrist as he tugged the teen close to him, their bodies so close to each other. The two instantly felt strong feelings running through each other, as they gazed into each other's eyes/optics. _

**Let me know if it's gonna be you**

**Boy, you've got some things to prove**

**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**

**I don't want you to run away so**

**Let me know that you'll call on time**

**Let me know that you won't be shy**

**Will you wipe my tears away**

**Will you hold me closer**

"Sam..." Bee murmurs softly as he caresses the teen's cheek. Suddenly reality rushes back to them as Bumblebee awakens from his recharge and Sam bolts up from bed, his cheeks flushed. Sam breathes heavily, and then once it settles gets up and walks to the window as he looks down at the seemingly innocent Camaro. Sam grabs a jacket and heads down stairs as he walks up quietly to the yellow Camaro. "Bee?" Sam asks softly, testing to see if the bot was awake. Bumblebee responds with a quiet rev of his engine, popping the door open. Sam smiles as he gets inside the car, shutting the door then letting out a sigh. "We need to talk..." Sam states calmly, although his insides feel like knots. Bee starts the car as they drive off to their favorite place.

**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**

**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**

**But I don't wanna be into you**

**If you don't treat me the right way**

**See I can only start seeing you**

**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**

There is just silence between them as Sam and Bumblebee sit against the huge oak tree. Finally Bee asks, "So that's what it is like to...dream?" Sam nods and another silence passes until both of them are fit to burst. And of course they do as they both blurt out, "I love you!" at the same time, making them both feel a little embarrassed but happy at the same time. Sam leans against Bee, his hand gently stroking the warm metal skin on Bumblebee's leg as they just melt into the moment of pure peace. But Sam has that burning desire to ask many questions as he finally asks, "I wonder what my parents would think...or the other autobots for that manner?" Bee smiles as he gently rubs a huge finger against Sam's cheek.

**When it's not alright**

**When it's not ok**

**Will you try to make me feel better?**

**Will you say alright? (say alright)**

**Will you say ok? (Say ok)**

**Will you stick with me through whatever?**

**Or run away**

"Sam, whatever happens I'll always be here." Bee says as he takes Sam into his arms, cradling the teen close to his chest. Sam sighs contently as he snuggles closer to Bee, taking in the comforting warmth as it chases away the cold of the early morning. He knew that Bee was just afraid as he was, but they had been through so much worse. Sam presses a kiss to Bee's chest as the yellow bot gently strokes Sam's cheek. "Everything will be okay..." Bee says softly. And in that moment Sam knew Bumblebee was right, everything was okay.

Fin

Corny XD all my good ideas dried up when skool came anyway i dunno i thought this song was so damn perfect for them XX and i just desperately needed to unleash it sumhow XD anyway yea for all of those who hate slash get out of here, you just fail at reading warning labels.


End file.
